


The Death of Lamarque

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Other, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Breaking news: Johnathan Lamarque, aged 26, was shot and killed by police, following a confrontation that turned deadly yesterday evening.(Les Miserables, set in the USA: "Prejudice, Poverty, Protest" ...sound familiar?)





	The Death of Lamarque

**Author's Note:**

> “So long as ignorance and misery remain on earth, books like this cannot be useless.”
> 
> Preface to “Les Miserables”, by Victor Hugo.


End file.
